masks of life
by Eien Samsara
Summary: this is a story set in the future. The main characters of this story are David and his best friend DC. They get in a lot of troble and now have to get out of it with the help of allys and enemes. rated T to be safe may go up to M. all coments are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Masks of life

By Ian D. Wiley

My name is David. I'm a 5 foot 11 inch tall boy who is 16 years old. I have completely black eyes (not just the iris but also the white part of the eye, the doctors said it was a birth defect but they were scared of me after that), brown hair, I have chalk white skin, and I'm fit. I live in district 13 and I go to a famous high school in my city. But I have a really boring personal life.

My life has been the same for as long as I can remember. I have had the same course of action everyday for the last 13 years of my life. Every morning I get up and go to the bathroom to use the toilet, after that I go to the kitchen to make myself food. I eat alone on the cool, twilight lit porch. After I'm done with all that common sense junk, I go to the front door of the house and leave for school. I have an average day at school. I come home, do my work and have dinner, and then I go to bed. I have done this for 13 years of my life . . . or that's what I say to everybody who asks me.

The reason why I lie to everyone who asks me is because I live in the biggest city ever built on earth. The city has had so many names and there are so many ideas about what it was made to do, that no one knows the real name or the real purpose that was given to the city many years ago. The one and only purpose that we believe in now is that this city was made to hold every kid from the age of 3 up to the age of 25. So as you can imagine, putting every kid in the world in one city was not such a good idea. The kids go to school, learn, make friends, go out, and have fun, and all that good stuff.

But all of that is just what the good kids do. There are gangs, and cults, mass religious groups, just about everything you can think of. Because the city is so large everyone in it decided for there to some sort of government. So the kids that were here before us divided the city up into 13 districts each one having a leader to govern his/her own piece of our glorious city. (I just want to laugh after saying that.)

Because of all that there are many varieties of . . . contests that the kids of this city can compete in. There are many things a kid can do from car racing to fighting. There is any number of things to choose from at night. But there became a problem: kids were being taken by something that no one could find. All we knew was that they were being taken after they had become NK.

But because of all the things we do at night, all 13 district leaders gathered to discuss what we needed to do to have fun at night but not get caught. Their agreement was for any kid that came out at night to wear masks. All the night kids thought this was a good idea, so from that day forth we all wore masks.

I'm apart of one of the most dangerous sects of NK, it's a group that has fights to have a fun night. I have friends just like everyone else but because I have the life I do, I have to keep my personal life from them at all cost or they might be in danger.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Percy Jackson although I would like to. Anyways here is Chapter 2. I'm open to all comments.

A/U: Sorry about me not putting this in the last chapter but it was a protalog for the story

Chapter 2

As I sat on the balcony all I did was stare at the city and think about how beautiful it looked in the light of the full moon. As I listened to the sounds the city made, it seemed to bring the whole city to life. From where I was I could see the whole city. The NK below were just fighting or killing each other a never ending battle. The city had a magnificent Greek and modern architecture; there were large forests and lakes all over the city. The city gleamed of superiority above all great cities of the world we learned about in school.

So as the night went on I had become restless and decided to go out like I do every night, I go out at about ten o'clock by myself. It's common for night kids to join in groups and compete against each other. We all learned that was the safest thing to do. But I am all alone even in the city of the Night Kids. That being said, I always had fun when I go out, until one day I ran into someone that I never thought I would meet as an NK.

I remember it like it was yesterday. I had gone to a new district; it was district 4, to change it up a little. When I got there, I was at a park the sign in front of it said the city national park. I was walking around through the trees when I came across a four clans already in a giant fight. They were fighting for something as a reward; it was common to do that. I wanted to join the fight but to do that so late into it you have to announce to one group leader that you are joining, what group you're with, and how many there are joining the fight so he can tell the other leaders. As it sounds, it's kind of hard to ever actually start because of that, but I wanted to do it anyway.

So I found a leader and told him. He laughed at me and said I could join, he then told the other leaders and I was in the fight. As soon as I joined it became a five-way fight between the strongest members from each group. I was surprised but I went to the arena they had set up for it.

The arena was the center of the park. In the center of the park there was a pit that was set up like a Roman theater where it went in the ground. It had about a 40 to 45 meter circumference. Inside the pit were a few trees, an underground river that flowed through the arena, and fresh perfect green grass all along the ground. There were larger boulders every now and then.

Before it started one of the leaders said this, "The winner of this fight will win a prize for their team that will give them a clue to why this city came to be, and it is in this fancy little bronze cylinder. We also have an extra team joining us. He will be participating as a lone fighter. Now then, let me tell what all the basic rules of a one member per team match are. Each person comes out, takes off their masks and says their name. Now that everyone knows the rules, let the fight began."

As the five of us came out of our little dugouts, we stopped after about five steps and we all took off our masks and said our names. I said my name first then the next person said her name was Alexandria, she was about 5.1, thin, brown hair, and had a crazy look in her grey eyes. The next fighter said her name was Brook, she was about 5.2, and she had a young body, and was just watching us, her eyes were electric blue. The third person said his name was James, he had a very feminine looking body, and he had a jet black hair, he had black colored eyes not like mine but just regular. And the last opponent said his name was DC, he was a 5.8-5.9, brown hair, and completely white eyes to the point you would think he was blind. We then put on our masks and prepared to fight.

As we were pulling out our swords to fight it suddenly hit me that the person who said his name was DC was my best friend. The crowd's cheering died down and turned into booing when they saw me slowly walking toward DC prepared to talk to him, to just make sure if it was really my friend or not. As I got closer, DC said "If you think it's me then you're right."


End file.
